


morning dreams

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [187]
Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Morning Wood, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet Dream, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Two instances in which Andy and Emma seek help from one another in the morning.
Relationships: Emma Matlock/Andy Davidson
Series: Commissions [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



The dream that Andy is having is nice, so nice and so vivid that he does not even realize that he is dreaming, not at first. He is comfortable and warm, held close by his mother, and she takes good care of him, making him feel so secure that there is nowhere else that he would rather be.

At first, the two of them are simply cuddling, with her holding him in his lap. He thinks that he might be young still, like this is some sort of distant memory, but it feels even better than any memory that he has with her, which is definitely saying something. He just can’t ever recall feeling this nice when he was younger, when he was being cuddled close to his mother. But when she starts to pull her shirt up for him, he forgets all of that, focused only on what it is that he needs from her.

She discards her shirt entirely, not bothering with it, and she is not wearing a bra underneath, leaving her breasts perfectly exposed for him. And the way that she holds him leaves him in just the right position to get what he needs, feeling suddenly like he is starving, like he needs to feed right now. There is a voice in the back of his mind telling him that it has been a long time since he has actually needed this for food, but he is not sure where that notion comes from.

Everything gets so confusing and jumbled up, as he tries to sort out when this is and how old he is, and if he is really still dependent on his mother to eat, but then, she is nudging the back of his head, trying to guide him to one of her nipples, and he forgets about all of that all over again. Wrapping his lips around her nipple, he is quickly lost in the sensation of comfort all over again, nuzzling closer to her and letting her hold him while he drinks from her breast, and he does not care when or where he is, if he is older or younger, or if any of this makes any sense at all.

Andy does not even know how he got here, or what he was doing before he was in her lap, but now that he is here, he never wants to leave. Everything is absolutely perfect, everything is just what he needs, and he never, ever wants to leave. It is while he is thinking about that, while his mother is gently patting him while she lets him suckle at her breast, that he realizes just how hard he is.

Before now, it had not occurred to him at all, but he feels it suddenly, the aching heat in his cock, the twitching of his arousal, and he is overwhelmed by it all, so turned on that he can hardly stand it. Whimpering, he wants to tell her something about it, but finds that he can’t bring himself to pull back from her nipple, and that he just wants to stay like this. His cock is begging for some kind of contact, though, and he is not sure what to do to relieve himself of the pressure, to make it all better and to make it go away.

His mommy should be able to handle it, and he knows that, but he can’t speak at all, eagerly sucking from the milk that never seems to run out, no matter how much he drinks, and, no matter how much he drinks, he never feels satisfied. So if he is not able to ask her for help, or to beg for her touch, the only thing he can do is reach down and touch himself, and hope that she gets the picture.

He can feel his size when he grabs hold of his cock, and now he is pretty sure that he is not younger right now, or at least, if he is, his body does not all match up. That confuses him even more, and he nearly loses focus on the task at hand, but then, his mother figures out what he is trying to do, and nudges his hand aside, assuring him that she can take care of it. Once she is touching him, everything makes sense again, and he is happy and content, and he never wants to leave this place, and never needs to understand anything else outside of this perfect moment.

And then he wakes up.

It takes Andy a moment to come to his senses after opening his eyes, head still spinning, body still tingling with the sensation of a hand job that he did not actually get. Once he realizes that that was all a dream, he is able to sort through the confusing bits. It all makes sense when put into the context of a nonsensical dream, and none of it was actually real.

Well, most of it was not real, anyway. Even before he looks down, he can already feel it, but one glance confirms that he is still just as hard as he was in the dream. He groans softly, wondering if he should start touching himself now, and quickly get it out of his system. But his dream is still heavy on his mind, and he knows that his mother, that Emma, is waiting for him in another room, and that if he were to ask her for help, that she would give it to him.

The taste of her milk still lingers in his mouth, even though that part was not real either, and he finds himself with quite the craving. He definitely needs to ask her for help with this, because that will be a lot better than trying to take care of it by himself. Getting out of bed, he stumbles down the hall, already so excited for what she may do to him that he can hardly stand it.

Emma is awake when he gets to her room, she just hasn’t gotten out of bed yet. With one look at him, she can see the state that he is in, and can tell just how much he needs his mother’s touch. Smiling at him, she gestures for him to come to bed with her, saying, “Did you wake up with some morning wood? Do you need me to help you get that down?”

He nods as he goes to join her, climbing into bed with her. “I woke up in the middle of this really good dream, where we were…” He trails off for a moment, and she laughs.

“What was it?” she asks. “Was I really in it? You can tell me all about it, you know that there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about.” Naturally, he knows that he needs to tell her every last detail, because then she might be able to help him turn that dream into a reality. The idea of doing all of that right now sounds really great. It would not be the first time that they had done something like that, but in the moment, after having such a great dream about it, it sounds like the most exciting thing in the world.

So he starts telling her about it, saying, “It started with you holding me, and, you know…nursing me and stuff. And while I was doing that, I started getting turned on, and I wanted to do something about it so I tried to touch myself. But then you saw what I was trying to do and pushed my hand out of the way so that you could do it, and you kept holding me the whole time, letting me drink, until…well, just when it started to get really good, I woke up like this, and I was hoping that you could help me make it feel better.”

“That does sound like a lovely dream,” she replies, with a slight squirm. “Actually, just thinking about it has me all turned on too. I think we could have a lot of fun doing that in real life, don’t you? Is that what you want to do with me?” Andy eagerly nods, glad that he will get to live out his dream right away, without having to wait for it at all. He knew that coming to tell her about it was the right thing to do.

So she sits up then, where she can pull him into her lap. There is no need for either of them to undress, because they were both sleeping completely naked, and so, it is easy for him to latch onto one of her nipples right away. The warm milk floods his mouth right away, and she pats him soothingly while he feeds, waiting a moment before she gets started with what he really wants. He is achingly hard at this point, eager for more, but he does not want to pull away for even a second, not even to ask her when she is going to touch him. Emma will touch him soon enough, he knows, so he has no problem waiting it out a little bit, if that means that he can just keep sucking on her nipple, tasting it and making her moan happily.

Soon enough, she moves her hand down, no longer gently rubbing his back. While she lets him suck at her breast, she moves her hand so that she can wrap it around his hard cock, and his moan is muffled by her breast in his mouth. This is exactly what he was waiting for, exactly what he needs right now. Though he could have masturbated in his room and taken care of things much quicker, he is so glad that he did not, because he got this chance, to let her do it, and it always feels so much better when it is his mom taking care of him, and making him feel as good as possible.

She starts out with slow movements, working her hand up and down at a pace that would be torturous, but he finds that he does not mind the slow pace as long as he has other things to help keep him busy. Up and down, her hand slowly makes the trip, making him moan more and more, each moan still muffled, because he is not willing to stop sucking on her breast until he as drained it dry, and even then, he will just move on to the other, so that he can get his fill during this session.

She does not mind that at all, letting him do whatever he needs to, and steadily, her pace begins to increase, hand moving a bit faster, sending jolts of arousal through his body. This is all perfect, all so perfect that he can barely think straight, getting closer and closer to his limit. With his head swimming, he remembers his dream, certain that the real thing is so much better than his dream, no matter how vivid it may have been. At the time, he could not tell that it was not real, but now, there is absolutely no comparison between the two things, and he knows which one he prefers, which one he will always prefer.

Finally done with this breast, he pulls back, moaning wildly as he does, before quickly latching onto her other nipple, not wanting to miss out for even a second, and certainly not any longer than he needs to. Once again, Emma begins to pick up the pace, jerking him off even faster, and pushing him even closer to his limit. It will be no time at all before he comes now, and still he tries to hold back, just to draw this out for as long as he can, just to enjoy it as much as he possibly can. Even knowing that this will not be the end of their fun, he wants to keep it going.

That is why he fights with all he has against his growing pleasure, wanting to at least hold off until he is done draining her again, once he knows that he has drank down all that she has. After a dream like that, where he felt like he was starving for it, it is hard not to feel that way in the real world, like he absolutely needs all of this, or else he might waste away. Perhaps he is not starving for it in the most commonly assumed sense of the word, but there is certainly something to it, and he is eager to take all that he can, eager to go on for as long as possible, never wanting to have to stop even though he knows that he eventually will.

But he is at least able to make it last, and he is at least able to hold off until he is pulling back, letting go of her nipple so that he can let out his loud and needy moans. Her hand picks up speed once again, and this time, there is no holding back for him, his pleasure overtaking him completely as he comes, seed squirting out and getting all over her, though, of course, Emma does not seem to mind in the slightest.

In fact, she just wants to keep going, and continues stroking his cock even as he relaxes into his afterglow, to make sure that he stays hard for her and will be ready to go again. Naturally, he wants that just as much as she does, nowhere near satisfied after juts one round. That is impossible for both of them, and he supposes that he must get that honest. Grinning, she asks, “Was that just like your dream?”

“Better,” he replies breathlessly, just barely able to speak to her in his current state.

“You like playing with mommy’s boobs, don’t you?” she asks, and he blushes as he nods. She never seems to notice his embarrassment at such things, and moves right along like it is the most natural thing in the world, saying, “Do you want to do even more with them? I know how much you love that, so you can have as much fun as you want to.” He knows what she is referring to, even if she does not say it outright, and they are quick to get into a comfortable position for it, one where he can put his cock between her breasts, still sensitive from his feeding, enough that she moans from this light contact.

It is a snug and perfect fit, one that they have managed many times before, and she presses her arms inward to squeeze him even tighter, to create the perfect amount of friction to make it feel amazing to him, even now, before he has started to move. But once he does start to move, it will be even better, so amazing that it is absolutely mind-blowing, and almost more than he can handle, just like every other time that they have done this before.

She lets him take the lead, once he is ready to move, and he is quick to do exactly as he wants to, jerking his hips to move his cock between her sizable breasts, overwhelmed by how good something so simple can feel. It is less controlled than a hand job, and not as tight as properly fucking her pussy, and yet there is still something so thrilling about it all, something that makes it feel so good to him that he is not quite sure how to express it. The only thing that he is sure of is that he loves doing this, that he might do this all the time, if not for the fact that his other options are just as appealing, and just as impossible to resist.

His head is soon swimming again, and he barely even had a chance to recover before being sent right into this, but none of that matters to him, and he is more than happy to let himself get consumed by this pleasure, to give himself over entirely to it all. Fucking his mother’s breasts leaves him panting and whimpering, climbing higher and closer, his second climax already right on the horizon. It is early in the morning, but he does not care if he wears himself out for the day in the process- he is going to keep this up for as long as his body will allow him, and he will use her body as much as she will let him, chasing after his pleasure, chasing after each thrill, until he can wallow in it, right up until it is time for more.

It is no wonder that it does not take him very long like this. He is already sensitive, and already so close, and this is something that he has always loved, something that always works without fail. It does not help that Emma is losing herself along the way, the sensitivity of her breasts amazing him, as she behaves as if she gets just as much pleasure from this as he does, loving every second of his thrusts, moaning for him. Her moans always push him closer, and each lewd sound she lets out sends fresh waves of arousal through his body, pushing him ever closer, until he is not able to hold back at all.

She encourages him to come when she knows that he is on that edge, loving the fact that he is in the perfect position to let loose all over her face. With one final jerk of his hips, he hits that peak and cries out for her as he comes, covering her face with it and holding nothing back from her. With her mouth open, she moans wildly for him, glad to be able to taste it and to be covered in it, so happy to be able to have this proof that she has made her son feel so good.

They only take a brief moment to let him catch his breath and relax before they both know that it is time for even more. She has still not had the chance to get her own satisfaction, and though she is always content to give him anything that he needs, always getting some form of secondary satisfaction from getting her son off, she always enjoys anything that they are able to do together, anything that he can do to make her feel just as good as she makes him feel. Fortunately for the both of them, something like that is always mutual, something that they can both enjoy and get lost in.

Andy has a moment to catch his breath but then he is ready for more, still hard and still eager to have his fun with his mother. His dream is hardly in his mind anymore, with reality being so much better and so much hotter, and, of course, it has the added bonus of being real, of being far more vivid than any dream could ever hope to be. Shifting their positions again, he wants to finger her now, to make sure that she is ready for him.

Truth be told, there is no doubt in either of their minds that she is ready for him, and that she could take him right now, without actually needing him to do anything for him. She has gotten so excited throughout all of this, and by now, she is very used to having him fuck her, but even so, he wants to do this for her. He loves her, and he wants to make this just as good for her as it has been for him, to pay her back for all that she has done for him. That does not quite seem possible, but at least he can get his start by reaching between her legs, teasing her by dragging a finger up and down slowly, making her squirm and whimper, desperate for him to press it inside of her.

He has picked up a few tricks with teasing her, and knows just how long to wait before he actually does push it into her, and she lets out a sharp cry when he finally penetrates her with one finger. It is nowhere near big enough to come close to satisfying her, but in her sensitive state, anything feels good to her, and anything is enough to make her moan for him. She wants him, so badly that anything would overwhelm her, and Andy wastes no time in getting into it, working a second finger inside of her, so that he can listen to her moan even more.

At this point, it almost feels as though Emma is completely under his control, like he is the one taking the lead on everything. He knows that that is not nearly the case and that, soon enough, she will be taking what she wants from him like always, but it is a great feeling, to please her and to make her seem helpless, so lost in her own pleasure and excitement that she could not look any other way. He adores her, and adores her moans and this look on her face and absolutely everything about her.

But this is all just teasing her, and no matter how he may finger her, it is not what she wants the most, and she will not allow herself to get off until she actually gets that, until she has him inside of her, until the two of them are fucking at last. So she has him stop, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling his hand back, panting from how badly she wants more, how much she would keep going, if not for the fact that she absolutely needs to feel him inside of her.

Andy lays back, and Emma pushes his legs back, so that they are as far as they can go. She is on top of him now, staring down at his prominent erection, eyes wide with desperation and hunger, so greedy that they send shivers through his body, still amazed that someone as perfect and as _sexy_ as her could want him this badly. But she does, and she does not want to waste anymore time waiting for him. Lowering herself, he can feel the tip of his cock brushing against her pussy, so wet with need that he is immediately whimpering, wanting to feel himself inside of her.

Though she was originally about to take him all in one go, not wanting to wait anymore, when she hears his whimpers, she realizes jut how much of a tease she can be. And, for just a moment more, she wants to tease him, wants to get him just as desperate for him as she is. He already is, of course, but that is not enough to stop her from rubbing against the tip of his cock, not quite pushing down, not letting him penetrate her- just teasing him with the contact and the stimulation, so much so that he is not sure how much of this he can actually take. Whining and whimpering, this is quickly becoming too much for him, and he wants her so badly that he can hardly stand it.

Everything has been leading up to this moment, and to drag it out is like torture, not just for him, but for her as well. She knows that, and yet, she still does what she can to have her fun with him, teasing it out until she is not sure he can take much more of it, and until she _knows_ that she can’t bear to wait any longer, that she has tormented herself with her games enough. Finally, she allows herself to sink down slowly, to let that wonderful cock push inside of her as she pushes down onto it, and Andy lets out a long, pathetic whine as he is finally allowed to fill his mother.

Even knowing that neither of them can take anymore teasing, she still sets a slow pace, wanting to savor the act now that they are finally doing this. She takes her time with sinking down onto him, takes her time letting him fill her, and she moans for him and he whimpers for her and they are both completely lost in their mutual pleasure, both letting it wash over them and taking in the bliss that they share. Slowly but surely, she lets him fill her completely, and then, once he is inside of her entirely, once he is as deep as he can go, they both wait for a moment, struggling to catch their breath.

If they are not both given this chance to recover and to calm down, then it will be over in no time at all. It seems so easy to just let go and to give into it, to let him thrust up into her wildly and fuck her senseless, or for her to go up and down on him at a frantic pace, just so that she can work out all of her built of sexual needs, but they would never last at that rate, and would that really be enough to satisfy either of them? Instead, they wait, lingering in this position, bodies burning with desire for one another, with the need to keep moving and to work out all of this lust.

Patience is just barely possible, and perhaps only because she has such better control. If he were left to his own devices, it would probably be over by now, because he probably would not have been able to hold back for even a second, quick to pound up into her and to push himself to his limits. Instead, she is in control, and she _is_ controlled, no matter how badly she may want more, and may want to take things to the limit.

When she does start moving, she is slow at first, taking it all so slowly, rising and falling on his cock, drawing out needy moans from him. His voice grows higher and louder with each slow movement from Emma, from his mother, and she is just barely able to maintain this pace, relaxed and even, still like torture in a way, but so muhc better than not doing anything at all. So much better than remaining still, being so close but so far, trying to wait out their own lust, and their own overwhelming need to fuck as hard and as fast as possible.

But even this pace does not last very long. She has more control than him, and is able to take things slowly, but once she has the feeling of his cock inside of her, and once she has the feeling of what it is like to move, she wants to ride him, to _really_ ride him, and she can’t resist those cues from her body for long, needing to satisfy them in some way.

She tries to increase her pace slowly, at first; to satisfy her body while continuing to drag things out, continuing to savor it. It is not long before she is bouncing on top of him, at a quick but steady pace, and his moans come out quick and jerky, punctuated by needy gasps as he is pushed closer to the edge, not able to hold out against her even at this relaxed pace. The faster that she goes, the more he struggles to hold back, and before she knows it, she has him right there on the edge, and by this point, she could not slow down if she tried.

It is no wonder that he comes as soon as she starts riding him with abandon, bouncing on top of him and losing herself in it. She is just barely aware of Andy’s loud moan as he comes, but she does not intend to slow down yet, does not intend to stop until she is done. He is brought along with her, so overwhelmed and overstimulated that his head is swimming, and he has no chance to recover from his orgasm before he is being pushed towards another, achy and needy and sensitive, with Emma using him to get herself off, so far gone now that there is nothing else on her mind but release.

She is near her limit, at least, and not able to last much longer. Of course, he does not stand a chance, already close again, right off the bat, and she just needs a little push to be able to hit that peak, to be able to get the satisfaction that she craves. Working in tandem, both of their hips moving in a frantic motion, both of them falling into a hectic and erratic pace, they push one another closer and closer, both crying out, both whining, both so in need of more that there is nothing else for it, noting else to think about, nothing else to do but keep _fucking_ , and keep reaching for it.

When she comes, the pleasure feels as if it rips through her entire body, blinding her in its wake, and she is only vaguely aware of Andy being brought along with her, moaning beneath her as he comes inside of her again, amidst the throes of her orgasm, the pulses and spasms of her pleasure, clenching tight around him and absolutely milking him dry. Neither one of them can do anything but lose themselves in it, lose themselves completely, until they are both left breathless and exhausted, struggling to recover from such intense climaxes.

Panting together, they try to catch their breath and try to come to their senses together, but it is going to be a while, for both of them. It is going to be a while before they can do much of anything, so despite their early morning, it definitely seems like Andy and Emma are going to be spending a lot more time in bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma is having such a wonderful dream that it all feels too real to her, so real that she does not even realize that she is dreaming. Much like her son, she is prone to these vivid dreams, so exciting that she can’t help but get completely swept away in them, especially when they happen to center around Andy. Oh, how she loves her son and spending every spare second that she can with him, and any of  _that_ time, she of course prefers spending in bed with him.

Perhaps that is why this dream does not seem all that strange to her, and feels so real to her. She is used to living this sort of thing out all the time, and so, this does not feel any different than what she is already very accustomed to. But that does not mean that it does not feel good; as familiar as it may be, that does not make it any less amazing, to have her son on top of her, fucking her just how she likes it.

Running a hand through his hair, she moans for him, and cries out as he works his cock inside of her, making her louder and louder as he goes. She does not remember how they got into this position or what started it, but she attributes that to her mind being too hazy with lust to think about anything else. They must have started somehow, and it must have been amazing, must have been absolutely mind-blowing, and that is where she is now- having her mind blown by her son on top of her, cock buried inside of her tight pussy, as he jerks his hips and slams into her, getting wilder and holding less back as he loses himself to his own pleasure.

She loves to see him like this, loves that she is able to do so much for him just by laying back and taking it, and that it feels so good for her all at the same time. If that is not a sign that the two of them are perfectly compatible, than she has no idea what is. The two of them fit so well and have so much fun, and her head is absolutely spinning as he fucks her so hard she can hardly stand it, certain that she is going to lose her mind with pleasure any minute now.

So she is very surprised when he suddenly pulls out of her, saying nothing to explain himself, not even when she asks him why he stopped. He just smiles, like it is the most natural thing in the world, like she should just understand without him needing to explain it to her. It is not until his face disappears between her thighs that she finally understands exactly what it is that he is intending to do instead, and she moans before he has even started, so excited and so proud of him for thinking of this all on his own.

It is not the first time that he has done this for her- far from it, but it might be the first time that he has had the initiative to go for it on his own, or at the very least, the first time that he has had the idea to tease her by fucking her first and then stopping before she can get off, only to switch things up by kneeling between her legs to show her just what he can do with his mouth.

And what he can do is absolutely amazing, feels just as good as him fucking her. It seems like every time he touches her, it all feels just as good, and she has no idea what to do with all of these bursts of pleasure, with how good he is making her feel even when he does not try. The only thing that she _can_ do right now is lay back and take it, and enjoy it for as long as she can, as long as it will last.

With his tongue inside of her, it is no time before she is writhing in her overwhelming arousal, head swimming so much that she barely remembers her own name, much less how they got here, and all of that seems completely irrelevant in comparison to the pleasure that her son is giving her. She wants to cry out for Andy, wants to reach down and run her hands through his hair again, to praise him for how good of a job he is doing, but she finds that she is too breathless to speak, so she can’t say any of that, and she is so overcome that she can’t even move, frozen in place as she lets him continue to have his way with her.

Which is what makes it particularly complicated when she first realizes that she needs to pee. Not only that, but she realizes that she needs to pee pretty badly, the need coming on all at once, and so intense that she wonders how she did not notice earlier. It had to have been building up for a while, but she only just now notices, biting her lip hard and wondering what she should do when Andy is still intently eating her out, still making her feel so good that she can’t speak or move.

But she really needs to pee, so she really needs to tell him, but she is so horny that she does not want him to stop, she never wants him to stop. She can’t decide what to do, and her swimming head does not make that any easier for her, since it is impossible for her to gather her thoughts at all. All the while, her bladder continues to protest, and Emma’s panic continues to grow, but her pleasure overpowers it every time, and no decision can be made, not until-

She opens her eyes, and it all fades away. Well, except for her throbbing bladder, which is still very much real. And her horny state is pretty real too, but Andy is not here with her- she is alone in her room, just like she was when she fell asleep. She definitely needs to get up to take care of her rapidly growing desperation, and she also needs to get up to find Andy to help her take care of just how turned on she is. One of those things should very clearly take priority over the other, but once she is up, she already knows exactly where she is heading, without sparing the bathroom a second glance.

Andy is already awake when she reaches him, even though he is not out of bed yet. He seems a little bleary, like he just woke up, but he is definitely happy to see her, because he knows exactly what it means when she comes into his room this early in the morning. Without wasting any time, Emma goes to join him in bed, murmuring, “I had a really good dream. It so good that I was almost sad to wake up, but then I remembered I could just come here and you could help make it all real!”

He is definitely awake now, when he hears her say something like that. Andy is used to being able to come into her room after having nice dreams about her, and she is always willing to help him out, so naturally, when the tables are turned and his mother comes to him, needing his assistance, he is always more than willing to offer whatever help he can. Emma considers herself very luck to have such a loving and helpful son, so devoted to her and just as infatuated as she is. It makes everything so much more fun, and makes it a lot easier to take care of things when she finds herself so turned on that she just can’t stand it.

“What did I do in your dream?” he asks, ready to figure out where he should start, but Emma has so much in mind that giving him a play by play of the dream seems almost silly.

“Oh, so much,” she replies, not getting into any of the specifics. “I just need you so badly, so you can do whatever you want to do!” There are probably a lot of things that he _wants_ to do, but when he knows she is here for help, he focuses on things that will make her especially happy.

He gets on top of her, and begins letting his hands roam over her body, caressing her gently and making her moan in her happiness. She is already so excited that even these slight touches from him are enough to get her all riled up, and she squirms beneath him, in a mixture of that excitement, and her throbbing bladder, as her need to pee becomes even more pressing in this situation. Emma has not mentioned that to him yet, but as one of his hands drifts over her lower stomach, she sees his eyes widen, and he presses down a little bit, making her wince.

Now, Andy can feel just how swollen her bladder is, and must understand that she put that need on hold just to be able to come see him sooner, to be able to have her fun with him first. Both of them know that there is no way she will be able to make it to the end, not in her current state, and both of them know that neither of them care about that. Whatever happens will happen, and they will both surely get plenty of enjoyment out of it either way. In fact, she knows that she prefers it that way, and has a feeling that he has come to prefer that as well.

As soon as he discovers how desperate she is, he shifts tactics, moving a hand down to tease between her legs. He wants to feel it when it does happen, and he is going to keep teasing her right up until it does. While he rubs a finger along her cunt, teasing her before he even thinks about pushing it in, he presses his lips to one of her nipples, licking at it before wrapping his lips around it. She moans at the combination of stimulation, relaxing into it as he begins to suck her nipple, still teasing her with his finger, still not properly penetrating her with it.

Emma is helpless beneath him, though, and lets him do whatever he wants to her, lets him take his time and tease it out, lets the pressure in her bladder grow greater and greater as she wonders just how much longer she is going to be able to last like this, how long her body can endure his teasing, and how long her bladder can endure at all. The more she relaxes, the more risk she is taking, and she finds that she does not care at all, that she will gladly let go completely right now, just as long as it means that Andy does not stop, that he continues to make her feel this good, until she is trembling in the face of her orgasm.

Until then, she is simply going to enjoy herself, especially as he finally begins to work his finger inside of her. She lets out a sharp cry, excited at even the slightest penetration, and she is eager for more from him. His tongue flicks over her nipple and she whimpers, writhing beneath him, in desperate need of his touch, far more interested in that need than her need to relieve herself. A second finger quickly follows, and he holds nothing back now that he no longer needs to tease her quite as much. It all feels so good that she can hardly stand it, that she knows she will not be able to last much longer at this rate.

Nothing else matters other than this pleasure, though, and she is able to give herself over to it completely, moaning out and writhing, letting Andy take care of everything, showing just how much he has learned from her, and just how amazing he has gotten at taking care of her. As much as she loves to take the lead with him, she also loves it when he takes the lead with her, when she can lay back and let him show her what he has learned and what he is good at, and let him show her just how much he loves her.

It is when she is caught up in these blissful thoughts about her son that she comes for the first time and, along with her orgasm, her bladder gives up the fight as well. With a moan and a whimper, she comes hard and begins peeing uncontrollably, with no hope of being able to stop it. Once all is said and done, she will have to change Andy’s sheets because of her own mishap, but she has a feeling that he does not mind that at all, and she knows that she certainly does not mind the extra work, if it means getting to have fun like this.

His hand stays between her legs the whole time, wanting to feel every second of it, and it is not until she is laying back, chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths, until her bladder is completely empty and her stream has slowed to a stop, until she is left in the pleasant, tingling afterglow of her orgasm, that he pulls his hand back, and looks up at her, lips still wrapped around her nipple, tongue still flicking over it, giving her chills of excitement and anticipation. She may have come once, but that does not mean that she is anywhere done, and he is quick to start on getting her excited all over again, because, of course, he has plenty of fun that he wants to have with her as well.

He gives her a little bit of time to catch her breath, time to recover from it all, but he is eager to do more, and once he knows that she is ready for him to continue, he wastes no time in doing so. Much to her delight, it seems her dream is repeating itself at least a little bit, because the next thing that Andy wants to do is get between her spread legs, kneeling down there so that he can lick along her still wet pussy, getting a taste for it and moaning a bit.

“There’s my good boy,” she murmurs, reaching down to place a hand on the back of his head. Unlike in her dream, she is free to move and speak as much as she wants to, and she can tangle her fingers in his hair just like she wanted to then, gently rubbing on the back of his head as he licks her, teasing her a bit before he moves on to do more for her. Slowly, he begins teasing his way into her with his tongue, still eager to get as much of a taste of her as possible, and she begins to moan softly, praising him as she does, though it is hard to keep her train of thought going well enough to speak for very long.

Either way, Andy knows what it is going on and understands that she is doing her best to praise him. He loves it when she praises him, loves every second of her praise, and he moans a bit into her as he eats her out, finally getting into it, holding nothing back and not bothering to tease her anymore. She cries out, losing herself in the moment, and now all of her praise is completely incoherent, and even when he can’t understand what she is trying to say, he still loves it, still moans in return, and the sensation of his muffled moans only serves to turn her on even more. Her voice breaks, the louder she cries out for him, writhing in ecstasy, and even tugging at his hair a bit, though never enough to actually hurt him.

It is easy for him to make her come like this, and her second orgasm tears through her body, making her scream his name as she hits that peak. Already, she has come twice, and at the same time, she has _only_ come twice, which means that there is a lot more in store for her. Andy will not slow down unless she tells him to, and she would never think to ask for something like that, not when she is so eager to get as much as she can, not when her dream has left her in such a horny state that it almost feels as if there is nothing in the world that can properly satisfy her.

Once again, he gives her a little bit of time to recover, probably also thinking about how he is going to make her come this time. Her entire body is so perfect to him, so beautiful that there is no part of her that he is not enamored with. He wants to express that feeling to her, to worship her from top to bottom and show her how he feels, show her how beautiful and sexy and perfect she really in. Sitting back up, he leans over her to kiss along her neck, hands groping at her ample breasts all the while.

Letting out gasping moans, Emma is eager to let her son touch her all over, to grab and grope and show his appreciation, to use his hands and his mouth to worship her from top to bottom. She will simply lay back and let him do whatever he wants, let him show his appreciation in whatever way he thinks is necessary. No matter what, she is certain that it will feel good for her.

As he kisses her neck, he gropes and massages her breasts, before drawing his fingers forward, so that he can pinch her nipples between them. He rolls them between his fingers, making her whine and gasp out, the sensation overwhelming after he spent so much time sucking them and making them so sensitive. They are so sensitive now that all of this stimulation is nearly enough to drive her crazy with pleasure, and he nibbles at her neck while he continues, causing her breath to catch in her throat as she tries to moan again. Everything that he does feels so good, so amazing that she already feels on the verge of losing control again, desperate for him to touch her there and push her over the edge.

But now he is taking his time with this, and no matter how good it feels, it will always serve to tease her until she is able to come again. She has had so much fun so far, and she loves everything that he does for her, but still she can feel her impatience building up, as she grows desperate for him to truly have his way with her. She can remember how he looked on top of her in her dream, so adorable and determined, holding nothing back as he fucked his mommy, giving her everything that she could ever want or need. Right now, she needs that from him again, and yet she will continue to let him have his way with her, and will continue to let him take things at whatever pace he may want, no matter how impatient this might leave her in the end.

Her impatience will only make it that much sweeter when he does finally fuck her, and she knows that much from experience. The longer something is drawn out, the more time that is spent teasing at it, the better it is going to feel in the end. That is something that she has taught him well, in all the times that she has spent teasing him, and now that he has picked up on it, he is able to use it when the tables are turned, and able to tease things out with her, even while knowing that it is only drawing things out for him as well. That is something that she knows all too well- the torture of teasing yourself while teasing your partner, the torture of making herself wait for him because she is making him wait for her. Now, he gets to see what that is like from her perspective, but he seems to be holding out just fine, willing to continue to drag this out.

It must be hard on him, and yet he seems to be having a lot of fun at the same time, which she is glad for. However, when he pulls his hands back, no longer toying with her nipples, she wants to cry out, wants to whine and protest, because he is taking away the slight bit of stimulation that she had, and making it even harder for her to maintain her patience. She wants him so badly, wants to feel him inside of her and wants him to fuck her senseless, but the only thing she can do is see what he is going to do next, and why it was worth moving his hands away and depriving her of the one sensation she had.

But she is not disappointed with what comes next, not at all. His lips travel down, as do his hands, leaving a tingling trail in their way, their touch lingering long after they have already moved. Her breath is caught in her throat again, and her head is swimming so much that she can barely think of anything other than all of these feelings, and how much of a tease he is being right now. His lips soon reach one of her nipples, and she is quick to forgive him for moving his hands, because now he is back to sucking her here, and that is so overwhelmingly good, so much _better_ than his hands, that she can forgive him easily, and let herself get lost in that all over again.

His hands, meanwhile, have settled on either thigh, rubbing and massaging her flesh there, and that proves to be rather teasing. He is close enough to touch her, just like she wants him to, but he draws that out, moving further inward only to pull back, and go back to massaging her, without actually making any progress. She waits and waits for him to give her what she needs, and each time, he stops short, until she is whining again, his lips on her nipple not nearly enough to satisfy the craving that this has caused.

When he does finally touch her, she could cry from how good it feels. It overwhelms her even more than having him finger her the first time did, because he has drawn it out so much that it has become impossible to resist. Her voice breaks as he works a finger inside of her, she moans so loudly, and she is not able to control her moans from that point on. Once he has put his focus into fingering her, working another finger inside of her and hooking and flexing them, that is all she can think about, and she has been right on the brink of an orgasm for so long that there is nothing she can do to stop one from fully overcoming her, leaving her trembling as she cries out for him, coming for the third time since going to his room.

And now, as she works to catch her breath, she knows that she is not going to wait anymore. She is more than ready for him, and she gasps out, “Fuck me, please, Andy.” He is not going to tease her with his touch anymore; now, he is going to give her what she really needs.

When he is on top of her like this, it is easy for him to push her legs back as he spreads them, so that he can easily get further on top of her, the tip of his cock pressed against her, posed to enter her. Needless to say, after dragging things out this much, Emma is more than ready for this, and more than able to take him. She is so wet now and absolutely aching to have him inside of her, so there is no need for him to even try to take this part slowly, and yet, he still tries to, even though he wants her just as badly as she wants him.

Slowly, he eases his tip inside of her, and she lets out a long, low moan as he does, whining for him. It feels so good and at the same time she wants so much more and it is not enough to even come close to satisfying her right now. Trembling beneath him, Emma is ready to beg him for anything and everything, ready to beg him to give her everything that she needs, but she finds it so hard to speak now, as he has managed to take her breath away and render her incoherent, reducing her to a moaning mess. He can make her so pathetic without even trying, but it is a fair trade, considering the sort of effect that she always has on him. Together, they make quite the team, a mother and son that can always leave the other wanting more.

He takes his time fitting himself inside of her, teasing this part out even though he has just finished teasing her in other ways. She would have done the same thing, were she the one on top, and he knows that just as well as she does. That is why he does his best to ignore the demands of his own body, and why he takes his time, fitting himself in her as slowly as possible, until he has filled her completely. Only then does he slow to a stop, giving her the time to adjust that he knows that she does not need; he knows that she can handle him as is, but they drag it out like this anyway, making it as fun and as torturous for one another as possible.

She bites her lip as she moans for him, trying hold back her pathetic cries, even though that is beyond impossible at this point. Emma needs this so badly, has needed all of this since she woke up, overwhelmed with her desire for him after dreaming about him. Andy gives her everything she needs, and he only draws it out because they both know that it is much more fun that way, and that they can both really enjoy themselves when they have their fun like this. She just wants him to fuck her absolutely senseless, to fuck her until she does not want to move for the rest of the day- though if they are going to confine themselves to bed, then they are going to have to return to hers, considering the state of his sheets right now.

And then that line of thought is cut off completely as soon as he starts moving. Once Andy begins thrusting into her, the only thing that Emma can think about is how much she loves it, and how it leaves her crying out for him, desperate for more, desperate for him to fuck her as hard as possible, to keep giving her what she has craved all morning, what she has fought so hard to get. It feels so good, and she feels so good, and together, they are left to drift through their mutual pleasure, only able to think about the other, and how the other makes them feel.

Andy takes the lead as he holds her legs down, driving into her pussy, groaning as he fucks her with more and more force, as he loses himself in his rhythm, becoming wild and erratic as he goes. Emma is helpless to do anything other than lay back and take it, but of course that is exactly what she wants, to be rendered helpless and to be made to take her son’s cock as he pounds into her, making her cry out over and over again, sending her over the edge into orgasm after orgasm, until she begins to lose count of just how many times he makes her come.

Each one is easier than the last, coming more quickly, as she is left unbearably sensitive from being sent into climax after climax. She loves every second of it though, and is always left craving more, completely insatiable until the moment that he gives in as well. Even then, there will be no way of knowing if she is truly satisfied or not, but she knows that she will not even come close to satisfaction until she knows that Andy has gotten his enjoyment out of it as well.

She can tell when he is getting close. His already erratic rhythm grows even more wild, bucking his hips and groaning as he becomes more and more lost to pleasure, until he is right there on the edge. Andy is unable to slow down, and she does not want him to, wanting him to enjoy himself as much as she has, so that the two of them can come together. She holds back until she feels him giving in, until he grunting and thrusting forward as he comes inside of her, and then, she lets go, coming with him so that they can be together in the moment.

For so long, they are left floating in that bliss, that mutual ecstasy that is so intense that they lose their senses for a while. In the end, Emma only comes to because of the cold sheets beneath her, that she knows she needs to change soon. Even so, she has a feeling that they will be back in her bed as soon as the mess is dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my writing updates, check out my twitter @WattStalf


End file.
